


May I Have This Dance?

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: Stormpilot Advent Calendar Part II [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, BB-8 is here somewhere if you can find them, Gryffindor Finn, Hogwarts Professors, Hufflepuff Poe, M/M, Nerfs are magical creatures don't @ me, Slow Dancing, home for the holidays, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: Professors Poe and Finn write letters to one another while separated over the holidays





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Set some time after A Grotto Full of Fairy Lights

Poe made a sputtering sound as a feather suddenly found its way into his mouth before looking at his quill in offence. From where he was kneading dough on the counter, his father laughed, shaking his head. 

“You should just use a regular pen, mijo,” he remarked, “That way you can chew on your writing utensils like regular.”

“Yeah, but the ink looks so pretty like this, and it’s amazing. I feel like I’m in some period piece show, you know? Writing letters to my long distance boyfriend with a fancy quill. Then I can go outside on the wild moors and brood while an orchestra plays my dramatic theme song.” Poe said, getting lost in his fantasy.

Kes snorted, shaking his head. “Maybe when you’re out brooding on those moors you can go check on the nerfs. The stables need cleaning too.”

Poe groaned, shaking his head and dipping his quill in his ink again. “Gross. Mr. Darcy never had to clean stables.”

“Mhm,” Kes said. “And Mr. Darcy also never had to do anything ever, so I wouldn’t exactly view him as a good role model.”

Poe shrugged, sneaking a pinch of raw cookie dough. “Technicality.”

Kes gave him a disapproving look. “You’ll get salmonella like that.”

“No I won’t. I’ve been doing that every year, I’ve been fine.” Poe grinned cheekily up at his dad while the other just shook his head. 

“You go on and write that letter to that guy of yours. And tell him I’d like to meet him. Floo powder or something. I’ll make him cookies. And ask him what his favorite cookies are. I’ll make them.” 

Poe grinned, saluting. “I’ll make sure that I ask.” With that, he ducked down to keep writing.

\-------

_ Finn, _

_       How are you? I hope that your holiday is going well. I miss you down here, but I have to admit, it’s good to be home. I love Hogwarts, but sometimes, after spending so much time there, I always enjoy some time home with my dad.  _

_       I’m going to be completely honest with you, I can’t remember the last time I wrote a right and proper letter, I don’t even know what to say.  _

_       I’ll tell you about my nerfs, I think. Big old lugs, but I love them to bits. I always say I don’t have any favorites, but I do. Her name is  Bertha. She’s a real sweetheart. Always down for a cuddle. Course, she’s heavy as hell, so it’s like being spooned by the Whomping Willow, but it’s the thought that counts, right? My second favorites are the babies, Maria, Annie, Susie, and Bon Jovi. They’re little cuties, I’ll attach a picture with this letter. They’re the sweetest little things, I’d bring them to Hogwarts if I could. They’re cuddle monsters too, I can’t sit down when I’m in the stable, less I get swarmed by them all. _

_       My dad wants to know what your favorite cookies are, by the way. He says that, whatever they are, he’ll make them for you. He always wants me to invite you over, maybe for a day or two, over floo powder? He wants to meet you. It’s my fault, really. I’ve talked about you quite a bit, and you’ve made an impression. _

_       I’m running out of things to write, but I can’t wait to hear from you.  _

_ Yours, _

_       Poe Dameron _

\-------

Finn smiled when he saw the owl at his window, opening it up and letting her fly in. “Hi there, Betty.” he greeted, stroking her feathers before untying the letter from her leg. “C’mon, let’s get you some water.” He let her perch on his arm before walking to the kitchen, where Rey was skimming the Prophet.

Without looking up she asked, “Poe send his letter?”

“Yup,” Finn replied, trying not to sound too giddy as he filled a bowl with some water for the owl. 

Once she was set up, he sat down to start reading, smiling to himself as he did. When he finished, he fished the picture of the nerfs out of the envelope and made an ‘aww’ sound at the moving picture of the four babies all trying to get into the frame. The picture shook just a little, and Finn could guess that was from Poe laughing.

Rey leaned over to see the picture, making the same sound. “Aw, look at those cuties. You’ve got yourself a good one, Finn. Loves animals? He’s perfect for you.”

Finn grinned to himself, looking over the letter again. “Yeah. I think he is.”

\-------

_ Poe, _

_       Those nerfs are absolutely precious. I’m considering writing to Headmaster Organa to get her to let you bring them in. And I bet Bertha is a great cuddler. She might even be as good as you. _

_       I’ve been doing well this holiday, and I’m glad you are too. I totally understand what you mean about how it’s good to be home. I miss all the quirks of the school, but I do miss having my own fridge too. The only thing I don’t like having to compromise is you. I miss you a crazy amount right now, especially those cuddles of yours.  _

_       Our dance song come on a record last night, and I was thinking that it would be nice to dance again over the holiday. I think it would be delightful to visit sometime, I’d like to have another dance from you.  _

_       And my favorite cookies are snickerdoodles. _

_ Yours, _

_       Finn Skywalker _

_ P.S. I can't believed you named a baby nerf 'Bon Jovi' _

\-------

A little less than a week later, Poe, Kes, and Poe’s cat, Ocho, named as such for the ‘8’ shaped fur patten, stood in front of the fireplace, both grinning when it suddenly roared up into a bright green and two figures stepped out, Finn, of course, and Rey, who had tagged along. 

Poe and Finn greeted each other enthusiastically, hugging tightly and then kissing one another just deeply enough that Kes felt the need to turn away a little. 

From there, the visit was a little bit hectic, everyone getting their bags settled, gifts exchanged, and snickerdoodles set out for everyone to  ~~enjoy~~ devour. It wasn’t until the mid afternoon when Poe and Finn were finally able to get a few moments to themselves

Poe and Finn smiled at one another, left alone for a little bit while Kes and Rey went to see the nerfs. They smiled a little nervously at one another and Poe cleared his throat, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a slip of parchment.

“I, uh, figured I’d save this letter for when you got here,” Poe murmured, offering it to him.

Finn took it, smiling broadly as he read it.

_ Finn, _

_       May I have this dance? _

_ Love,  _

_       Poe Dameron _

Finn grinned, setting the letter on the table with care and giving his want a short wave, smiling when their song come on, taking the hand that was still outstretched and drawing close. 

“You may.”


End file.
